1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of spring cycle trackers. More particularly, the invention pertains to a spring cycle tracker for an overhead door.
2. Description of Related Art
Many residential homes and businesses use overhead doors. Springs are used to aid in opening and closing overhead doors. The springs are very tightly tensioned. Most springs used with overhead doors have a life of about 10,000 cycles or about 10 years of normal use, with each spring cycle being equal to one opening and one closing of an overhead door or a door cycle. A breaking spring that is not properly contained may lash out and strike people and or damage property. Currently, there is no way track the life cycle of the spring so that the springs can be properly replaced prior to them breaking and possible injuring people and property.